


Anniversary Parade

by UnicornAffair



Series: Power Ranger Pride Month 2020 [28]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: “You know...for fake costumes, they look pretty good”What's an Angel Grove parade without an appearance from the "Power Rangers?"Day 28: Parade
Relationships: Implied Kimberly/Trini
Series: Power Ranger Pride Month 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770007
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Anniversary Parade

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha omg todays word was parade so uh
> 
> this is gonna be a short n'general one :D <3

It had been exactly a year since Rita Repulsa had almost destroyed the city of Angel Grove in hopes of getting the power of the ZEO Crystal. The event shattered the community, but in a sense, it brought the people together---everyone worked their asses off to get their city back to it’s former glory. Angel Grove healed, and was thriving better than ever under the protection of the Power Rangers and their Megazord. 

Because of how unified the town was, the mayor declared Power Ranger day to be an informal holiday where there would be festivities, celebration and most importantly a  _ parade _ for local businesses to build floats and promote the heart of  _ Angel Grove.  _

“You know...for fake costumes, they look pretty good” Billy observed from a distance. The blue ranger didn’t take to crowd’s very well so they decided to watch the parade from the roof of the Krispy Kreme, sitting at the edge with a perfect view. Since Trini got a job there, she was able to talk the manager into letting her and her friends watch from above. It gave them the chance to speak freely. 

“Should we be offended by this?” Kimberly tilted her head, her hand reaching out to hold onto Trini’s. “I mean, what if aliens actually  _ think _ they’re the power rangers?”

“Alpha’s been on the scanners all day, there’s no activity coming” Jason tapped his wrist, below the communicator so it wouldn’t activate a call to Zordon’s ship. “If there is, the  _ real _ Power Rangers will step in”

Trini squinted, her mouth forming into a thin line as she honed in on the yellow ranger. The one that was supposed to be  _ her.  _ “Who’s in these costumes anyway? Why is mine so short?”

“Because you’re a pipsqueak” Zack joked, happy that he was sitting on the far end of the group next to Jason. He was out of smacking distance.

“It’s Aisha Campbell” Kimberly explained before taking a long sip of her iced coffee. “The pink ranger is that new girl...Kat Hillard”

“The new cheerleader Kat Hillard?” Jason asked leaning forward to catch Kimberly’s eye. Anyone that was  _ new blood _ in Angel Grove was someone full of intrigue. A girl from Sydney Australia coming all the way to  _ this _ small rinky dink town, there was a story there. That and she was tall, blonde, beautiful…

“She’s single” Zack grinned,  _ knowing.  _ Jason hadn’t taken much interest in a girl since Kimberly started to date Trini. 

“Is she? I thought she was dating Tommy Oliver” Kimberly may not have been a cheerleader anymore, but her ear still found the Angel Grove high pipeline enough for the hot take. “How else would she have convinced him to be the red ranger?”

_ “Red?”  _ Jason frowned, annoyed. He wasn’t a big fan of Tommy Oliver since the kid started to show up in their Saturday detention. “I don’t like that” The leader of the team took a lot of pride in being the  _ red _ ranger. Tommy Oliver? Nah, he didn’t like the color on him. Green perhaps would fit better. “Rocky DeSantos would make a better red and they’ve got him in blue”

Billy shrugged his shoulders, “I think blue fits him more” as the  _ real _ blue ranger, Billy had the authority on the issue. He’d be happy to see someone like Rocky take up his mantle. 

“I’m happy with my guy” Zack rested his hands behind his neck, leaning back in his chair, “Adam Park” He cheekily smiled, out of these pretend rangers...Adam was the only one close to resembling the ranger he was portraying. 

Of course, there was no way of  _ knowing _ that. 

That was the beauty of being a Power Ranger...a hero could be  _ anyone.  _

**Author's Note:**

> just a couple more days


End file.
